in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories- Loud Up to 11: A Sporty Showdown
Lyyn is well known for her superb sports skills, having trophies in almost all major sports! But in a bid to defend her team's softball title, a suprising newcomer threatens to de-throne her! Cast (as of now) *Jenny *Lincoln Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Lynn Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page) *"Weird Al" Yankovic (planned cameo, Wikipedia page) *Gerald Edmarkson (cameo) *Galaximus *Lucy Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Luan Loud (TLH Wiki page) *Lori Loud (TLH Wiki page) Story One day, in Echo Creek, our pal Jenny is having another boring day- until now! Jenny: ''*on her phone* Sure Lincoln! I would love to come for a visit! Bring friends, you say? All right! See you! ''Jenny runs to find Star and Marco Jenny: Hey guys! I am going to visit Lincoln and his sisters! This is gonna be so great! Do you guys wanna come? Star: '''Yes! '''Marco: '''Well, we got nothing to do, so... Okay! ''Approximately'' 47 minutes later... The Diazes' car arrives at the Loud residence. 'Rafael: ' Okay, here's the spot! 'Angie: '''You guys have fun with your friends now! '''Marco: '''Okay, mom! '''Jenny: '''Now I want you guys to know- Lincoln has a lot of sisters- 10 in fact! So- stay on your toes! ''*knocks on the door. Lucy answers it* 'Lucy: '''Oh. You must be that squid girl Lincoln was talking about. '''Jenny: '''Yep! '''Lucy: '*gets out a megaphone* Lincoln. Friends are here. '''Lincoln: '''Do you have to be so loud!? '''Lucy: '''What do you expect? It is in my name, just like you. '''Lincoln: '''Oh brother. Anyways- Hi Jenny! '''Jenny: '''Hi Lincoln! These here are Star and Marco. I brought them along. '''Luan: '''Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier! *rimshot* '''Marco: '''Eyy, Lincoln! '''Lincoln: '''Hello, Marco! '''Jenny: '''So what are you up to today? '''Lincoln: '''For once, I think we have nothing! That's rare in this place! '''Marco: So you got nothing to do? Welcome to my world. Lori: 'Hey, twerp. Don't you remember Lynn's game today? '''Lincoln: '''L-Lynn? '''Lori: '''Yeah! Duh! Did you even pay attention during our last meeting? ''Lincoln groans. 'Lincoln: '''Well, at least Lynn is always entertaining to watch. '''Jenny: '''She is really good? '''Lincoln: '''You bet! She has titles in almost every sport I can think of! '''Star: ' Whoa, I bet she's a master! She must be skilled enough to take on the toughest challengers. 'Lincoln: '''She's the boss! The MVP! ''Lynn walks in, on the phone. 'Lynn: '*sighs* All right coach. See you next season.... 'Lincoln: '''What's wrong, Lynn? '''Lynn: '''We can't play in the championship game today! '''Jenny: '''What? Why not? '''Lynn: '''We have an injury, and no back up players to take the role! So we can't play. There goes our championship... '''Marco: '''How about we do it? '''Lynn: '''Are you guys sure? Do you have the knowledge and skill to play? '''Marco: '''No. But, we are willing to help anyone in need. '''Lynn: '''I will have to train you! Come on! For the championship is at stake! '''Lincoln: '''Who are you playing? '''Lynn: '''That's the thing- I don't know! Coach said the team is shrouded in mystery. Have not lost a game yet. I have heard rumors that they are so terrifying, so intimidating, that some teams have forfeited before the game even started! ''"Weird Al" Yankovic arrives in his marching band uniform from the music video for his song "Sports Song". 'Weird Al: '''Hey guys! Am I too late? Or too early? ''Everyone looks at Weird Al. 'Marco: '''Eh, likely the latter. '''Weird Al: '''Oh, okay. '''Star: '''So how are you gonna train us? '''Lynn: '''The training will be rigorous and challenging. But, we must proceed with it. Lincoln! Lori! Lucy! '''Lincoln: '''Sir yes sir! I mean, miss! '''Lori: '''Ugh... this is gonna stink. '''Lucy: '''Sigh. '''Lynn: '''We got out training crew right here! So, lets begin! ''The training begins! 'Star: '''So...what's first, ma'am? '''Weird Al: '''And why am I here again? '''Marco: '''You're going to lead the marching band! '''Weird Al: '''Good idea! I should bring confidence to the players with a simple song! Hold up, I knew I written a sports-related song. ''*searches his phone* ''Oh wait, I remember! Well, see you in the field! ''*leaves* 'Lynn: '''Lets start with something easy. All you have to do is kick the football as Lucy holds it to the ground. Like a field goal, you know? '''Lucy: '''I was never a sporty girl. '''Star: '''So wait, is this what they call American football or "gridiron"? '''Lynn: '''Yep! It's a really fun sport! '''Lori: '''No, it's not. '''Lynn: '''Yes it is! ''The two charge at each other. Blows exchanged. 'Lynn: '''Alright. Lets get back on track. ''Star then kicks the football! It actually took her 10 tries. * 'Attempt #1: '''Star trips a few inches ahead of the ball, then cries. * '''Attempt #2: '''Star kicks the ball, but she kicked it only a centimeter. Lucy facepalms. * '''Attempt #3: '''Star seems enthusiastic to kick the ball, but once she gets near it, she turns away, saying "Nope nope nope nope nope!" * '''Attempt #4: '''Star ends up spraining her ankle and starts crying. * '''Attempt #5: '''Star misses the ball and kicks the grass. Lucy facepalms again. * '''Attempt #6: '''Star accidentally runs over Marco. Star says "Sorry!" to Marco, but Marco says "It's okay". * '''Attempt #7: '''Star jumps over the ball. Lucy facepalms again for the third time. * '''Attempt #8: '''Star ends up kicking Lucy. * '''Attempt #9: '''Star runs past the ball and ends up crashing at the fence. * '''Attempt #10: '''Star successfully kicks the football! ''...But it accidentally hits Jelo who was sitting in a bench reading a newspaper saying "Off The Hook reaches #1 on music charts". Marco runs up to him and grabs the ball. 'Marco: '''Whoa, sorry! Mr. Edmarkson, are you okay? '''Jelo: '''I'm okay. '''Marco: '''Phew. Star, you should really be careful. '''Star: '''Sorry again! '''Lucy: '''Well, at least you mercifully managed to succeed. '''Lynn: '''Alright. Next exercise is to try and sack someone. Basically, tackle them from behind as they go to make a a throw. So, Lincoln will try to throw the ball to me. But you gotta tackle him before he can do that! ''Lincoln sighs. Marco tackles him! '''Star: '''Whoa, too early or too late? '''Lincoln: '''T-too early... '''Marco: '''Whoops, sorry. '''Lynn: That’s okay! Just keep practicing! '''Star: '''What's next? '''Lynn: '''Now, one of the most important things to know. Rushing to the end zone! LORI! '''Lori: '''What!? '''Lynn: '''Go on defense! '''Lori: '''This is literally silly. But, if you insist. '''Lynn: '''Try and get past her and run to the other side of the yard. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Loud Up to 11